herbalapothecaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Fertility
Chaste Tree Berry (Vitex) - Vitex is a PMS (Premenstrual Syndrome) and fertility herbal supplement. It is known to stimulate the release of LH and promote Ovulation. It has been known to bring on Ovulation sooner. It may help to restore or regulate periods. It helps to improve chances of conception. It can be purchased in tablet form, dried berry or tincture form. Side effects may include nausea, stomach upset, headache and/or allergic reaction. Dong Quai - Dong Quai is used for many gynecological problems. It has been shown to balance estrogen activity and has been used to help with endometriosis and menopausal conditions. It is a blood purifier and it promotes circulation. It is known to restore menstrual regularity. It regulates a weak uterus and regulates hormones and the menstrual cycle. Caution: It is not recommended during pregnancy or for people taking blood thinners or those who have clotting disorders. It is not to be used by diabetics. Red Clover Blossoms - Red Clover Blossoms are rich in estrogen-like compounds and may promote fertility in women who have low estrogen levels. It may also help to regulate hormone levels. Caution: Individuals on anticoagulants or antiplatelet therapy should not use this. It may also increase the risk of bleeding. Licorice - Licorice improves menstruation in women who have infrequent periods. It also helps women who have high testosterone and low estrogen levels, which is characteristic of PCOS. Licorice should not be used during pregnancy. Side effects can include increased blood pressure. Caution should be used if there is a history of stroke, glaucoma, high blood pressure, kidney disease, diabetes, edema, heart disease, and severe menstrual problems. When taking licorice, blood pressure should be monitored and potassium intake should be increased. Siberian Ginseng - This herb improves overall health and vitality. It also regulates reproductive hormones. This herb may interfere with the absorption of Vitamin C. It should not be used in people taking anticoagulants or antiplatelet therapy. May interact with Warfarin. May induce mania if used with Phenelzine. May exacerbate seizures. Should not be used if you have Diabetes Mellitus. May interfere with Digoxin. Evening Primrose Oil (EPO) - EPO aids in the production of fertile quality cervical mucus. EPO also helps to alleviate signs and symptoms of PMS (Premenstrual Syndrome). Should only be taken from menstruation to ovulation because it can cause uterine contractions. Use caution if pregnant or lactating. Side effects may include headaches, nausea and/or diarrhea. Should not be used by people with Epilepsy or Schizophrenia. Black Cohosh - This is used widely as a uterine tonic, to restore suppressed menstruation. It is also used for aching of the ovaries, inflammation of the uterus or ovaries, infertility, threatened miscarriage and relief of menstrual or labor pains. The estrogen-like effects of Black Cohosh are controversial. Caution: the use of Black Cohosh may cause intermittent contractions of the uterus. Side effects may include nausea, vomiting, dizziness, and/or weight gain. Some reports show a few serious problems possibly resulting from Black Cohosh use including hepatic and circulatory conditions. Maca - Maca is used for infertility enhancement. Maca does not contain hormones, as many other supplements do, but it does help women to produce a natural balance of her own hormones. Maca promotes the production of LH (Lutenizing Hormone). LH causes ovulation. Maca has been shown to increase chances of conception. Maca may help with menstrual irregularities, female hormonal imbalances, menopause and Chronic Fatigue Syndrome. It has shown to increase energy and stamina, which is important while trying to conceive. Wild Yam - Wild Yam contains natural progesterone and may increase the production of progesterone. It is not recommended while pregnant or nursing. Wild Yam would be used during the second half of the cycle (the Luteal Phase) when progesterone is important for implantation to occur and to be maintained. Rarely one may have an allergic reaction that may include difficulty breathing, swelling and/or hives. Flax Seed Oil - Flax Seed Oil is one of nature’s greatest sources of omega-3 fatty acids, an essential fatty acid. It has shown to regulate steroid production, hormonal synthesis and nerve transmissions. It can help with infertility, pre-menstrual syndrome and irregular periods. Flax Seed Oil can spoil and should be kept refrigerated. Side effects may include diarrhea, gas and/or nausea. Should not be used with laxatives or stool softeners. People with inflammatory disease of the intestines, esophagus or stomach should use caution while using Flax Seed Oil. Red Raspberry Leaf - This herb is used as a uterine tonic. While this herb does not affect ovulation it does cause mild uterine contractions therefore toning the uterus. The more toned a uterus is the more likely that it will be able to carry a fetus to term. Caution: This herb does cause uterine contractions and therefore should not be used during pregnancy or if you think that you may be very early pregnant. Nettle Leaf - Nettle Leaf is a uterine tonic and general nourisher. It is known to improve the hormonal system. Side effects may include an allergic reaction, which may consist of skin rashes or stomach upset. Caution should be used if taking sedatives or by diabetics or by a person taking blood pressure medication. This herb can be toxic if used in higher does than indicated.Tussin (Brand name Robitussin) - Though Tussin is not an herb, many women who are trying to conceive use it. It helps to thin out thick or hostile cervical mucus. It is important for cervical mucus to be at a perfect state to ensure that the sperm will make it past the cervix and into the uterus. Tussin is an expectorant used to loosen and thin mucus in the lungs. While it loosens and thins mucus in the lungs it also thins it in other areas of the body where there are mucus membranes and mucus is produced, such as on the cervix. There have been no “official” studies noted, but many women swear by it, especially women with a predisposal to the production of thick mucus such as in women with Cystic Fibrosis. Be sure when you purchase the Tussin that you purchase the plain kind with only “Guaifenesin” as the active ingredient. There should be no other active ingredients contained in it. Many times, women on clomid take Tussin to help their cervical mucus. I use it for the five days leading up to ovulation until ovulation has occurred. This means that if you ovulate on day 15, it is recommended that you start taking it on day 9 and continue on to day 15. Plenty of water should be consumed while using the Tussin. This will help to thin the cervical mucus even more. The usual dose is 2 tsp (200mg) 3 times a day. It usually comes in a syrup form. Recently they made available the purchase of the 600 mg time released pills without a prescription. One of the brand names of these pills is Mucinex and can be purchased at Wal-Mart and most drug stores. (or you could try EPO- evening primrose oil)